


Gehen wir?

by DarkCalloftheRaven



Category: Death Note, Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1597118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCalloftheRaven/pseuds/DarkCalloftheRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Warning DN spoilers) Sherlock receives a letter from the famous detective L. (Lame desc. is lame. Will continue if prompted)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gehen wir?

John came through the door of the flat, shuffling through some mail. Sherlock was lying on the olive green sofa, contemplating the current case he and Watson had taken. The yellow smiley face on the wall appeared to have more bullet holes in it today. John sat down and stopped going through the letters and coupons. 

He held up one of the letters. The envelope was pure white and the ebony cursive letters waltzed delicately upon it. 

"Who is L Lawliet and Watari? There's no return address, just ours." John inquired.

Sherlock opened his pale hazel eyes and steepled his fingers but did not move from his position on the sofa. "L and Watari you say?" He responded.

"Yeah, who are they?"

Sherlock sprung up and snatched the letter from John's grasp. "Old acquaintances of mine."

John took a seat at his desk and opened up his laptop. All the news sites were covered in either adoration or controversy over the so called "Kira". Personally, John was not a Kira supporter, but the occasional thought about how Kira was making the lives of the police easier would creep in. However, he would shake away those thoughts before they could manifest in his mind. Sherlock was against Kira because to him, Kira took all the fun out of finding criminals and catching them. Sherlock however liked having Kira around as well, because it was a fun and interesting little side case for him.

Sherlock took an upright knife out of the table and opened the envelope with precision and care. He turned the envelope upside down and shook the contents out. An ivory piece of parchment folded neatly and an Egyptian blue flash drive fell gently into Sherlock's palm. 

Sherlock took his place back on the olive sofa and unfolded the parchment. The same ebony cursive writing waltzed here as well. They read:

"Dear Sherlock Holmes,

Should you find yourself reading this, I am dead and Watari most likely as well. Most likely this was the doing of the famous Kira whom I was investigating. I have a secret task force set up in Japan which I would request you take over, but I know that you like to work relatively alone. I respect that. I did the same for a long while. Maybe because I chose to work with some rather unstable people in an extremely controversial case that I have lost to Kira. That does not matter anymore. 

Oh, how it was so simple it was to us back when we were children. You and I working on tiny cases with our school. Which teacher was unfaithful to their spouse. Which student had access to the test before it was distributed. Such simple times. I suppose that I could have called you a friend, if either of us actually knew what that word truly meant. Looking back, it's rather depressing that neither of us knew what friendship was because we were too busy in our own world of mysteries that nobody else understood. We went separate ways before we could learn. I am not sure why have become so nostalgic now. Perhaps it is a side effect of knowing that you are going to die at the hands of one of the largest enemies you have ever faced. 

Nostalgia aside, I must tell you what I have found about the Kira case. The flash drive explains in more detail and is heavily loaded with all the files I have collected on the matter. Here is the summary:

I suspect Light Yagami to be Kira. He is highly intelligent, possibly on par with the both of us. His father, Soichiro Yagami, is part of the task force and knows that I suspect him, but does not believe that his son is Kira. Neither does anyone else in the task force. They trust him deeply. Therefore, I have reason to believe that Light Yagami is now the head of the task force. 

There is another Kira, rather stupid. Her name is Misa Amane. Somehow, she appears to have lost all memory of being the Second Kira. She is easily manipulated by Light Yagami as she is highly infatuated with him. 

The murder weapon is rather odd and you will most likely not believe me. It is a notebook. A black notebook with the words "Death Note" written on the front cover in white. I know it sounds preposterous but it is true. In order to kill somebody you must know their face and then simply write their name in the notebook, along if the terms of their death if you so choose. If you do not specify the death, they die forty seconds after you write their name of a heart attack.

There are multiple notebooks (the number is unknown). Each notebook is accompanied by a death god (shinigami). The shinigami do not do much of anything and hardly speak. They are most likely in cahoots with Kira. 

When I said that you must know the name and face of somebody in order to kill them using the Death Note, there is a special circumstance to that rule. The person using the Death Note can make a deal with the shinigami to make it so that they only need to look at a person's face to kill them. Somehow, they can know your name by looking at your face. However, if the deal is not made then the person using the Death Note must find out your name a different way. 

Should you take on this case, do use an alias for once in your life and don't show your face. In case you have not noticed, you are everywhere and neither of those crucial features of yours are protected. Your side kick, John Watson, is not safe either if you take the case. Kira will stop at nothing to get his utopia of fear. I would very much like you to help in thwarting his advances however, I understand that you have your reasons.  
Wishing you the best,  
L. Lawliet"

Sherlock put the letter on the coffee table with a bit of a heavy sigh. "John, what do you think about taking the Kira case?"


End file.
